


La herencia

by galaxycolors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Moriarty, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Contenido dudoso, Etiquetas en español, John es un malote, M/M, Mycroft se preocupa, Omega John, Omega Verse, Politica Alpha/Omega, Uso de drogas sin consentimiento, Violencia, abuso, conversaciones de Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxycolors/pseuds/galaxycolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo necesito un Omega y tu un Alfa. Mi hermano tiene mi herencia. Y tú pareces tener problemas para ser ascendido a falta de un Alfa. Yo doy mi nombre si tú  haces el papel del obediente Omega pronto a unirse conmigo. Si aceptas, me haré cargo de llenar tu cuenta bancaria con diez mill libras al final del año. " </p><p>Excepto que nada es fácil al tener la palabra del único detective consultor del mundo. Una simple historia de amor que comienza en una mentira y que termina en algo más. ¿Será Sherlock capas de dejar a John ir al final del año? ¿Que acciones tomará Mycroft al enterarse que su hermano intenta unirse con ese John Watson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967579) by [MaryLouLeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach). 



> Una traducción al español del fanfiction llamado "The Trust" 
> 
> Esta es mi primera traducción, asi que si encuentran algún error no demoren en hacérmela saber y yo lo arreglaré lo más pronto posible.
> 
> Los próximos capítulos van a ser subidos con pocos días de diferencia puesto que estoy en vacaciones de invierno, pero cuando inicie el segundo semestre en la universidad serán uno o dos por semana dependiendo del tiempo libre que tenga. 
> 
> Etiquetas o tags serán agregadas conforme a como avance el fic.
> 
> Bueno, no les quito mas tiempo y me despido. Disfruten del fic!!

Sherlock aceptó la taza café de manos de la delgada patólogo "Uhm, Sherlock. Yo no soy-" trató de encontrar las palabras para poder deshacerse del terco Alfa.

"Molly no te llame para que me dieras una conferencia en ética. Tu eres una Beta ¿Cierto? Bueno, entonces tu biología como Beta te posiciona como constante trabajadora y sirviente de los Alfas.  Entonces, ¿No deberías hacer lo que te pido?"

Molly se ruborizó de un color rojo brillante, y dando un suspiro se alejó de Sherlock que estaba situado al lado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

Él era un devastador ejemplar de un Alfa,  todo alto y condescendiente. Por no mencionar elegante, engreído y exigente.  El detective consultor era bastante guapo en esos pantalones negros y esa camisa de seda púrpura. Se había arremangado las mangas, e hizo un gesto despectivo dirigido a ella sosteniendo su humeante taza de café con esas pálidas pero fuertes manos.

La tímida Beta suspiró y se volvió al sofá donde el joven Beta estaba durmiendo. Hizo una cara mientras que tomaba su pulso una vez más.  Aunque usualmente los cuerpos que examinaba carecían de pulso, ella sí era doctora, y había recibido todos los certificados que lo comprobaban; aunque haya trabajado todos estos años en la morgue.

Así fue como conoció a el hermoso y exasperante Alfa, Sherlock Holmes. Y esta noche después de un largo y cansador turno recibió un urgente mensaje demandando su presencia en este lugar. _Incluso si era inconveniente._

Sacó su estetoscopio de el pequeño bolso medico que se le pidió que llevara. "Esta respirando, pero su pulso es un poco bajo."

"Está por esperar puesto que ha sido drogado." declaró Sherlock en su típico tono desinteresado.

"¿Drogado?" Molly chilló. Pobre jovencito, sus ojos pasaron por sobre el paciente, pero ahora con más concentración medica. No habían moretones que estropearan su piel levemente bronceada, y con ese corte de cabello se veía tan joven. Incluso en ese descolorido suéter y jeans.

"Si. No preguntes sobre eso. No sé nada del tema. Pero al parecer se ve inofensivo. Le querían dócil, aparentemente ser el premio en un juego de póquer no era precisamente muy atractivo."

"¿Un juego de póquer?" Molly examino las pupilas dilatadas del chico. El pobre ni siquiera se agito cuando dirigió la luz de la pequeña linterna a los ojos del hombre que dormitaba.

Sherlock no explico nada más, y Molly sacó su estetoscopio para examinar el corazón y los pulmones del chico.

Al escuchar a Molly dar un respiro de sorpresa, Sherlock se alejo de la ventana.

La patólogo había levantado el suéter marrón del inconsciente Omega, sorprendida de revelar varios moretones y la visible marca de una bota en el lado izquierdo de su torso. Su rosto no tenia marcas pero quizás ese era el propósito; después de todo, el daño visible podría bajar el valor del Omega.

"¿Algún hueso roto?" La voz de Sherlock por sobre su hombro le hizo retroceder haciendo que casi perdiera el balance y callera sobre el viejo sofá.

"Puede que no tenga nada. Pero necesitaras llevarlo a realizarse un escáner para estar más seguro."

Molly sugirió volviéndose para ver el rostro del Alfa. "Podría tener alguna costilla rota o peor." Molly se alejó al escuchar el gruñido que Sherlock dejo salir por lo bajo.

Sherlock estaba arrodillado y sus delgados dedos seguían la línea de los moretones del Omega, deteniéndose en la perfecta marca de una bota sobre la piel.

"Obviamente hecha después de que fuera sedado." El Alfa gruñó, los ojos verdes grisáceos se movieron posándose en el rostro del joven.

"Va a querer paracetamol cuando se despierte y mucha agua." recetó Molly

"Si, puedo sacarlo de aquí. Gracias Molly. Y claro que está demás pedirte completa discreción sobre el tema."

Molly mostró una sonrisa tensa dudando brevemente "Sí. No diré nada a nadie. ¿Qué estas planeando hacer con el? Quiero decir él es un Omega."

"Obviamente es un Omega." Sherlock respondió acomodando el suéter del Omega cubriendo la piel expuesta.

Molly tomó su gabardina y se la puso suspirando sobre las arrugas de sus pantalones marrones, mañana va a ser un largo día. Ella solo debería preocuparse en sus propios problemas y continuar. Sin embargo, ese joven en el sofá no aparentaba tener más edad que la de ella. ¿De dónde vendrá? ¿Quién le habrá herido? ¿Porqué era el premio en una partida de póquer y desde cuando Sherlock juega al póquer? ¿Y porqué Sherlock le querría a él? Por lo que ella sabia (Y para su decepción) Sherlock no estaba interesado en nadie, Beta u Omega. Se ha preguntado si estaba el interesado en los Alfas, pero ella ha visto como trata al DI y a la mayoría de los Alfas en Scotland Yard.

"Por favor. Molly no deseo forzarlo a nada. Tus preocupaciones son completamente ofensivas." El rostro de Sherlock llevaba una expresión oscura.

"Por supuesto." La tímida Beta murmuró insegura causando que Sherlock frunciera el ceño aun más, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

"Si aliviana tu conciencia, te aseguro que va a ser bien tratado aquí. No quiero ni menos tengo la necesidad de una pareja. Solo vi una oportunidad para ambos y la tome. El no esta en peligro físicamente ni sicológicamente por parte mía. Solo deseo hacerle una propuesta de negocios con iguales beneficios para ambos."

"¿Propuesta de negocios?" Molly chilló otra vez causando que Sherlock hiciera una mueca de dolor a causa del molesto sonido. "Sabes que él es una persona. Quiero decir tu eres muy inteligente para meterte en la discriminación a los Omegas. ¿Protegiéndoles de ellos mismos negándoles sus derechos?" Molly continuó nerviosamente, quizás a estas alturas debe estar cruzando la linea pero por lo menos diría lo que piensa "El es una persona Sherlock. Ademas ¿Porqué estabas jugando por él? Obviamente él no consintió nada de esto. Seguramente debe tener una familia que debe de estar muy preocupada por él."

"Fue su familia quien lo usó como garantía. Su hermana para ser exactos y tengo los papeles legales que prueban que es de mi propiedad. Bajo los ojos de la ley él es **mío**." Sherlock se alzó ante la mujer Beta y Molly dio un nervioso paso atrás

Molly dio una débil sonrisa "De todos modos no es de mi incumbencia. Si me necesitas sabes donde encontrarme." Dio una rápida mirada a la figura que estaba en el sofá "Es sólo. Tu sabes que olvidas que la gente tiene sentimientos. Recuerda eso cuando se despierte. Como dije. El es una persona y no un experimento. Creo que tu olvidas eso aveces. Sentimientos." Se dio la vuelta y dejó al Alfa quien fruncía el ceño otra vez.


	2. Una proposición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización!! Yay! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, uff! este me tomó mas tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero bueno aquí está al fin; mi hamster Sam le da su sello de aprobación así que deben estar seguras/os (?) de que está bien hecho, la verdad es que yo confío plenamente en sus decisiones de hamster, jajaja. Alguna acotación, sugerencia, pegunta, no olviden dejarlas allí abajito en la caja de comentarios. y ahora las dejo con el fic, que disfruten.

John lentamente comenzó a parpadear, su visión borrosa poco a poco volviéndose a enfocar. Quejándose se sentó haciendo una mueca  de dolor preveniente  de  uno de  los lados de su torso y su espalda.  La habitación  no  era familiar y el fuerte olor a café y tabaco llenaron su fosas nasales, haciéndole jadear. El instinto  le  golpeó sacándolo de la confusión mental en que estaba, un Alfa estaba cerca y este era  su territorio.

No era un olor familiar, pero tampoco era que John conociera muchos Alfas.  Su hermana  era una, pero eso era diferente , "Oh Harry." John volvió a quejarse cerrando fuerte los ojos, la habitación había comenzado a dar vueltas y lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse. El sofá no era precisamente incomodo pero estaba bien desgastado ; su   cuerpo cayó sobre los cojines  descansando la cabeza en el respaldar del grueso mueble marrón.

Destellos de memoria comenzaron a aparecer y recordó a su hermana, su insistencia en que se  sentara  a la mesa,  y  e l té que le sirvió.  Su agitación puso a John nervioso casi inmediatamente, él quería calmarla. Así que obedientemente aceptó la taza de té, incluso aunque estaba demasiado dulce, Harry por lo general era terrible haciendo té. Parecía estar sobria, aunque rara vez lo estaba,  se notaba  extraña. Pero se veía estar lo más cercana a la sobriedad de lo que alguna vez estuvo. 

John recordó como trató de calmar su ansiedad ofreciéndole hacerle algo para comer.  Había sido desplegado al exterior por tres años y cada vez que volvía a casa era lo mismo, ella era un desastre. Él  limpió  el pequeño piso que compartían y esperaría a que ella se mantuviera sobria el tiempo que estuviera allí.

"John,  bébelo ."  había ordenado dejándose caer  sobre la silla del otro lado de la mesa de madera y retorciendo las manos sobre su regazo.

"Lo haré, pero está muy dulce. ¿Quieres que haga otro-" 

"¡NO!"  gritó posicionando sus manos por sobre las de él  sosteniendo la taza de té. "Quiero decir..." mostró una débil sonrisa " Sólo  bebe. Tengo algo que ...  eh ...  decirte." 

John podía ver que había algo que estaba mal, terriblemente mal.  Su  hermana usaba una cola de caballo  mal hecha, y las mismas ropas que usó el día anterior.  Ya era tarde y seguramente no había dormido nada. 

"¿Harry?"  John notó que ni siquiera intentaba mirarlo a los ojos, había estado actuando extraña todo este tiempo que había pasado en casa. Y por no mencionar la pequeña cantidad de dinero que había recaudado en su billetera, y posteriormente la desaparición de esta. 

" S ólo , bebe por favor." Se alejó de la mesa y fue a tomar la tetera una vez más. John hizo como pidió en un intento de calmarla.

"Esta bien, esta bien." John sonrió tomando una gran cantidad del dulce té. "¿Ves? Ya no está." Recordó como las cosas se comenzaron a poner borrosas después de eso. 

"Lo siento tanto Johnny." Eso fue lo que dijo su hermana mirándole desde el otro extremo de la mesa. " Cre -creí que era una victoria asegurada. No lo hubiera hecho sino." Su voz se perdió o quizás se cortó John no podía recordar. Si recordaba a Harry mencionando un juego de cartas y una falta de fondos. Después un fuerte golpe en la puerta y Harry estaba a su lado. ¿Rogándole? Pidiéndole que mantuviera la calma.

El podía olerlos, el fuerte  o lor  a Alfa, y a pesar de lo que pesado que sentía su cuerpo saltó de la silla alejándose de ella. "¿Qué has hecho Harry?" ella no respondió. Solo levantó las manos tratando de llamar la atención de los Alfas que habían entrado ¿A la fuerza? al piso. 

John ahora sostenía su cabeza en sus manos para poder encontrar un orden en su distorsionada memoria. 

¿Fue acaso un sueño? La sensación de duras manos tirándole en dirección a la puerta, John había golpeado a alguien. Eso podía recordar, la sensación del hueso chocando con su puño.  El crujido de una nariz y, la mojada y pegajosa sangre.  Rompió la nariz de alguien, y ese alguien no había sido muy amable con John.

"¡No le golpeen! ¡Prometieron que no le harían daño!" Su hermana había gritado antes de que todo se fuera completamente negro.

"Toma, trágate esto. Fui recomendado al parecer por una fuente inteligente que éstas pastillas ayudarán a mitigar el dolor de cabeza. Como tambi é n  abundante agua para evitar la deshidratación. Como eres doctor seguramente ya lo sabes."  

John se encogió al escuchar la voz barítono del extraño que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Observó,  bueno mas bien miro de reojo la mano oferente. Podía ver las pastillas y sabia lo que eran; aún así ya no confiaba fácilmente.

"Por favor si fuese a hacer algo lascivo, ya lo hubiese hecho mientras estabas bajo los efectos del sedante." Dijo con voz calmada 

John temblando acepto el paracetamol y la botella de agua "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?" 

"Por supuesto que tienes preguntas. Al parecer tu hermana  Harriet  Watson, creo que así se llamaba, perdió una gran suma de dinero en un juego de póquer. Después opto por salir del hoyo en que se había metido usándote a ti como garantía."

John bebió el agua con rapidez, su boca se sentía como si hubiese sido rellenada por bolitas de algodón. Le tomó un momento para que las palabras en el tono aburrido del extraño hicieran efecto sobre él, ojos azules se encontraron con grises.

"Como puedes fácilmente deducir por la situación en la que te encuentras. Ella perdió. Y yo gané." Las palabras salieron formales y frías, Sherlock se preparó para los dramas. Después de todo así es como actúan los Omegas, todos sobre dramáticos. Era nauseabundo en realidad, y no estaba de humor para lágrimas  ni  súplicas.

Excepto éste Omega. Este  pequeño hombre con el suave cabello rubio y los claros ojos azules sorprendió al detective consultor con su reacción o su falta de ella.

"Mi hermana ¿Ella está bien?" 

Sherlock frunció el ceño, quizás el sedante todavía estaba haciendo efecto en el Omega. Sherlock solo podía sentir resignación sobre el hombre que lentamente bebía de la botella de agua con sus temblorosas manos.

Los ojos azules estaban preocupados y Sherlock no hizo más que fruncir el entrecejo "Por lo que sé, no ha sido herida. Seguramente cuando su deuda fue pagada no había más asuntos que tratar entre  Sebastian  y ella." Sherlock no mencionó que fue  Sebastian  Wilkes quien  había ganado a John  primeramente  y que Sherlock solo tuvo la oportunidad de ganar a John de manos del idiota tiempo después.

No era exactamente trampa, Sherlock no contó las cartas aunque podía haberlo hecho, no, en su lugar dedujo los movimientos del idiota.

John, si ese era el nombre del Omega. El era un doctor de la  RAMC , interesante que su hermana fuera totalme n te  lo contrario a  él . Mi en tras  que el Doctor John Watson era exitoso tanto como en el colegio que como doctor, su hermana era alco hó lica  y una jug a dora  compulsiva.  Vivía  del dinero que su hermano le enviaba y del porcentaje que la armada le daba por permitir que J ohn se mantuviera en servicio.

Los Omegas no tenia derechos hasta que cumplieran los veinticinco años de edad, si es que se mantenían sin unión , lo que era completamente extraño estos días. Hasta que cumplieran esa edad o estuvieran unidos, el Alfa  más  viejo de la familia  quién  se encar ga de sus finanzas y su vida. John podría tener un rango mayor que sargento si hubiese estado unido. la armada es estricta cuando se trata de Omegas y más aun cuando son omegas sin unión.

Era inte resante ver a este Omega que haya llegado a esta edad sin unirse ni ser forzado a una unión . Y Sherlock se preguntó porque Harry no vendió antes a su hermano, tenia un rostro atractivo por lo que había visto la noche anterior, el joven tenia una buena figura, con una piel bien bronceada aunque estaba amoreteada, pero con un buen aspecto para un O mega.

"Bien, ahí esta." John suspiró mirando la botella vacía "¿ Así que tú tienes mis papeles?" John hiso una mueca de dolor y puso su mano en su torso demarcando de donde venia.

"Sí, así es. Mi firma y la de tu hermana están al final del documento." Sherlock le mostro las hojas de papel y el Omega las acepto sin  levantar la mirada .

"¿Puedo tomar más agua?" Batió a botella vacía hacia Sherlock. El Alfa se guardo una corrección gramática y en su lugar fue a buscar otra botella de agua para el rubio que estaba sorprendentemente calmo. 

No fue hasta que Sherlock  se dio vuelta,  dándole la espalda al Omega, que noto de su error "Lo siento amigo, no es nada personal." 

El omega se disculpó antes de lanzar en dirección a la cabeza de Sherlock un libro bastante pesado. Aturdido y desprevenido el Alfa tropezó hacia adelante y esquivo la rodilla destinada a chocar con su mandíbula.

"Bueno, esto  s í  es una sorpresa." Sherlock gruño desde el suelo para si mismo, al mismo tiempo bloqueando una patada dirigida a su estomago.

"Estoy a dos años de cumplir veinticinco. No voy a pertenecer a nadie." El Omega jadeo, evidentemente su fuerza no estaba al cien porciento y esta era la ventaja de Sherlock. Segundo s  después tenia al pequeño rubio clavado debajo de él. Hacia tiempo que no había sido desafiado físicamente, y sinceramente  estaba comenzando a ser irritante. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el agitado Omega, atrapando sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza. Sherlock gruñó y clavó sus dientes cerca del cuello del Omega; el forcejeo ceso inmediatamente y el hedor a miedo se esparció por la habitación. 

El Alfa podía sentir  las  palpitaciones de su presa, podía saborear el delicioso  aroma  que llevaba a la sumisión. Entonces esos ojos, esos claros ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos; la inclinación de la  barbilla del Omega, la rigidez de los músculos bajo su agarre, todo era claramente un desafío. Y a pesar de su aborreci miento al contacto  físico, Sherlock  sintió  un calor esparcirse por toda su entrepierna. Interesante.

"No." La voz de Sherlock era ronca y sonó casi como una súplica. ¿Qué es lo que tenia esta aparentemente hombre común que ponía a Sherlock nervioso? Sus reacciones no eran comunes en un Omega, lo que gatilló una repentino e intenso interés en el aburrido genio.

 "Sal de encima." Demando el Omega, su respiración  lenta  y  pesada. Sherlock examino el pálido rostro que estaba fijado en el, disfrutando el sentimiento de dominancia. 

"Por favor, no puedo respirar."  dijo a través de los dientes apretados.

John parecía realmente tener problemas para respirar,  Sherlock se pregunto si estaba actuando.  Pero después recordó los moretones que pasaban por el torso el joven, quizás su peso estaba causando dolor al Omega. Esto preocupo al detective consultor, y no pudo entender porqué. 

"Voy a hacer como amablemente pediste, me voy a mover. Pero primero quiero tener tu palabra que no saldrás corriendo.  Testarudo." Sherlock soltó. "¿Te haría sentir más seguro si te aclarara que no tengo ningún deseo  de unirme contigo? De hecho tengo una beneficiosa proposición de negocios que hacerte. Una en la cual  estoy dispuesto a discutir alegremente si  solo me dejaras explicarte sin que me golpees ni que actúes con miedo hacia mi persona." 

El Omega se detuvo dentro de su forcejeo, y  sherlock  lo tomó como un si. Sherlock se alejó del hombre, trata de  de  mantener distancia de ataque y bloqueando la única salida libre.

John se sentó lentamente tratando de calmar su respiración. Sherlock no hizo ningún movimiento con intención de ayudarle, pero su biología demandaba que le confortara. Él a diferencia de otros no era esclavo de su biología,  asi  que mantuvo sus pies firmemente plantados en el lugar en que estaba y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Necesito un Omega y tu un Alfa. Mi hermano tiene los fondos de mi herencia. Y al parecer tu no puedes ser ascendido a falta de un Alfa.  Yo doy mi nombre si tú haces el papel del obediente Omega pronto a unirse conmigo. Si aceptas, me haré cargo de llenar tu cuenta bancaria con diez  mill  libras al final del año. Mis términos son simples: no va a haber contacto físico a menos que la situación lo requiera. Por ningún motivo deseo una pareja o una unión. De hecho voy a pedirte que te mantengas en tus supresores. Y para ti la promesa de una unión te ayudara a salir de toda esa burocracia en la que te encuentras. Al final del año voy a tener asegurado mis fondos de la herencia y tu recibirás tu pago. Tan simple como eso. Yo continuo con mi vida y tu con la tuya." 

"¿Eso es todo?" John puso una mano en la parte adolorida de su torso, mierda esperaba que no hubiera nada roto. ¿Acaso todo esto era un sueño? ¿O una pesadilla? 

"Esto te aseguro que es mucho mas real que un sueño. Y sí eso es todo . Claramente tendremos que aparecer como pareja en publico y como un show, de todos modos una ves que volvamos al departamento tu iras a tu habitación y yo a la mía." 

"¿Porqué? ¿Porque un Omega?" John estudio al extraño en esa notablemente cara camisa de seda. Era guapo, podría fácilmente encontrar un compañero.

"Si, podría encontrar una pareja pero  no quiero una. Mi hermano es un estúpido dominante que ha incautado mis fondos hasta que pueda probar que soy responsable y listo para mantener el nombre de la familia . Mi hermano no lo considera lo suficiente mente inferior el tener que cumplir con todos los deberes de la familia. Ese idiota que se cree tan importante como dije incautó mis fondos hasta que  actúe como se debe. " Sherlock se lanzó sobre visiblemente confortable sillón .

"¿Tu crees que con simplemente aparecerte con un prometido lo va a dejar ir? Tu dinero quiero decir." John no lo pudo evitar pero mirarle escéptico. 

"Es un agujero legal, no es mi culpa que mi madre no haya sido más descriptiva. Solo dice que tengo que estar comprometido con promesa de unión para finales del año. Como vez, puedo fácilmente deshacerme de ello una vez que termine con simplemente decir que decidimos tomar nuestros caminos por separado . La amenaza de mi hermano por fin estará fuera de mis asuntos y mi vida." 

"¿Solo por un año? ¿Y solo show?" John lentamente se puso de pie "¿Nada más?"

" Sí , solo un año. Nada muy íntimo, detesto el sentimiento." 

"Y si digo que no." John trató de tomar un suspiro para tranquilizarse mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies, y que se vaya a la mierda todo si es que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.

"Entonces eres libre de tomar tus papeles y largarte." Sherlock soltó furiosamente  ni siquiera viéndole al rostro.

"Bien. Lo are. Dios ayúdame. Aceptaré mientras mantengas tu promesa de alejarte de mi."  John se pregunto si es que podía llegar hasta el sofá antes de desmallarse. Después se dio cuenta que había olvidado de algo  super  importante. "Ni siquiera se tu nombre. ¿O donde estoy?" Incluso casi se puso a reír de lo estúpido que sonaba. 

"Sherlock Holmes. Y estas es mi casa en el 221B en Baker Street. " El Alfa de cabello negruzco estaba de  pie con una expresión de curiosidad atravesando por su pálido rostro.  Definitivamente no preocupación. No se veía del tipo que se preocupaba mucho. 

"Perdona Sherlock, pero parece que voy a - " Y para John todo se fue a negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deberían darme un premio por tener la paciencia para editar todo desde el celular...


	3. Hermano mayor siempre está observando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si! Por fin otro capitulo, lo sé, lo sé, tomo su tiempo pero ahora está listo. Y la razón de la demora es que estoy trabajando en otro proyecto de traducción de otro fanfic que planeo subir a la página pronto, así que no todo fué en vano. Bueno ahora disfruten del fic :)

John se sentó con su corazón palpitando en su pecho, su boca seca y con dolor de cabeza. Miró hacia los lados, notando que estaba en el mismo lugar donde comenzó.

Bueno, esta era una situación interesante; hizo una mueca de dolor con sus manos en la cabeza. El rubio respiró hondo; seguía en el sofá, en la pequeña y desordenada sala de estar. Se revisó, haciendo un chequeo mental procurando que todo este en orden, tenia sus ropas puestas y no parecía que tuviera mas moretones aparte de los que ya tenia. Estaba seguro que sus costillas no estaban rotas pero definitivamente dolía.

Se relajó al recordar el acuerdo, o ¿Acaso fue un sueño? El aire de la habitación tenia el fuerte olor del Alfa. Tabaco y café, podría acostumbrare a eso.

"Bien, estas despierto. Así que, ¿podríamos comenzar de nuevo?" Un profundo barítono atravesó sus desorganizados pensamientos, y una pálida mano lanzó una botella de agua.

Déjà vu.

"Gracias." John logro decir en una voz rasposa. El agua estaba tibia pero se sentía bien en su áspera lengua 

Sus ojos azules trataron de enfocarse en el alto hombre que estaba de pie a su lado, el extraño se sentó sobre un sillón haciendo un pequeño y jocoso sonido.

El Alfa no parecía amenazador solo observaba a John como si fuera un insecto encerrado en una jarra. Era incomodo e inquietante. ¿Cómo podría este hombre querer que John fuese intimo con el? John no entendía, este Alfa definitivamente no estaba cuerdo.

Sherlock suspiro irritado "Eres un doctor que acaba de salir de la escuela de medicina. Sargento en la armada, aunque si estuvieses unido, hubieses subido rangos relativamente rápido. Tu hermana es una alcohólica y una jugadora compulsiva, y en ninguno de los cuales estas dispuesto a participar. Quieres regresar a la armada, y es un poco decepcionante que hayas nacido Omega y tu hermana con todas sus debilidades y falta de fuerza de voluntad nació Alfa. Así que-"

Sherlock junto sus manos bajo su barbilla, con su mirada todavía dirigida al joven sobresaltado. "Aquí es donde aparece nuestro trato."  
"Eso... fue-" John pausó en busca de mejores palabras. "Impresionante. ¿Lo leíste de alguna parte?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño, le tomó más de un minuto lograr seguir la línea de la conversación, no había esperado eso. "No. Tengo tu ficha medica pero realmente no la necesito cuando puedo fácilmente observarlo."

John termino su botella de agua "¿Puedo tomar más agua?" contuvo un eructo.

"¿Podría tomar mas agua? Y sí. Mientras no planees saltar sobre mi otra vez. Mejor podrías ir a buscar una botella tu mismo." Sherlock se recostó sobre el sillón posicionando sus manos bajo su barbilla.

Sherlock había esperado de nuevo un ataque de histeria o peor atacarle, pero este Omega era relajado y razonable. Quizás las drogas todavía eran un factor, pero no importaba solo le quedaban unos minutos antes que su gordo hermano llegara.

"No voy a atacarte. Solo traté de defenderme. De todos modos, donde-" John rodó los ojos, el Alfa ni siquiera le miraba. John se levanto del asiento, con su equilibrio restaurado.

Sherlock señaló con sus ojos la mesa que contenía varias botellas de agua amontonadas en el centro de esta, junto con papeles y libros desordenados.

"Salud." Temblorosamente John se levanto a tomar una. "Bueno, ¿Qué decías sobre el trato? Porque no tengo idea de que tienes en mente. Pero de antemano de aviso que no pertenezco a nadie."

"Tengo la boleta de venta aquí. Tu custodia me fue transferida. Parece que tu hermana acúmulo un montón de deudas cuando tu no estabas."

"Maldita sea, Harry." John maldijo mientras observaba al extraño papel rosa que el Alfa produjo.

"Todo para el único Sebastian Wilkes. En su defensa, el interés de tu hermana era ridículamente alto. Y Sebastian me debía dinero, asi que ahora te tengo. Mas bien jugamos a las cartas y él perdió."

"Escucha amigo, sobre el dinero que mencionaste hace rato-" John trató de interrumpirle. Dios, todo esto tiene que ser un mal sueño.

"No te preocupes. No estoy interesado en ti ni físicamente ni nada. Solo te estoy ofreciendo la protección de ni nombre y una supuesta unión. Y a cambio solo pido que te hagas pasar por mi Omega. No quiero unirme ni contigo ni con nadie. Es solo mi tonto hermano que tiene mis fondos bajo si custodia y no los va a soltar a menos que aparezca con un Omega. El abogado de la familia es un idiota y solo estipuló que debía estar relacionado con un omega sin unión y tener la intención de unirme con él o ella en algún punto. Intención que en realidad no tengo, pero no es necesario que ni él ni nadie lo sepa. Por favor no me hagas repetirme, es tan aburrido..."

"Entiendo, entiendo. Quieres que me haga pasar por tu Omega, ¿y luego que?"  
 

"Bueno, una vez que tenga mi dinero te puedes ir por tu camino. Te garantizo la emancipación de mi, podrás ser libre y diez mil libras más rico."

John estaba sentado mirando a Sherlock con evidente shock. "Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es pretender... No-no ¿Dormir contigo?"

Sherlock hizo una cara. "Claro que no. Puede que tengamos que hacer un poco de teatro pero no. Yo aborrezco el contacto físico, especialmente con Omegas. Y cuando me golpea la necesidad créeme tengo otras maneras de encontrar placer." Sherlock rodó los ojos otra vez.

John tragó lo que quedaba de agua no deseando profundizar más en el tema. Imágenes de el Alfa de cabello negruzco complaciéndose a si mismo o yaciendo desnudo junto a otro Alfa comenzaron a correr por su mente. John se aclaró la garganta sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

Alejó esos pensamientos y lentamente se movió hacia el sofá, agradecido que el Alfa no le miraba.  
Bien este hombre no lo deseaba, podía soportarlo. De todos modos si volvía a la armada con una promesa de unión era tan bueno como si ya estuviese unido. Podrían concederle los ascensos, siempre y cuando su Alfa no objetara, y obviamente no lo hará. Eso era un gran alivio aunque una pequeña parte, la parte Omega, sintió una gran decepción. John también alejo ese pensamiento.

"Sigues teniendo un trato, pero quiero algún tipo de seguro."

"Solo vas a tener que creerme."

"Claro. Como nos conocemos tan bien." John refunfuñó.

El Alfa de pelo negruzco repentinamente estaba de pie y se movía rápidamente en dirección a John. Antes siquiera que el Omega pudiera esquivarle, el hombre alto le empujaba hacia el sofá, encimándose sobre el. Impresión tomando lugar antes que el pánico, John se encontró en sus espaldas con unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, demandando entrar.

El amoreteado Omega abrió su boca para protestar, pero una fuerte lengua forzó su camino a través de los labios de John, el fuerte olor de tabaco y café era abrumador y delicioso.

John rodo sus caderas hacia arriba no como una respuesta, nunca como una respuesta. No, el solo quería deshacerse de el indeseado peso. ¿Cierto?

Hábiles dedos vagaron bajo el suéter marrón de John, el contacto de piel con piel era electrizante. Por un momento el soldado olvido de lo extraña que era la situación, se olvido de su hermana y de su cabeza adolorida. Su mente se enfocó en la demandante boca sobre la suya, y sus manos tan maravillosamente frescas sobre su acalorada piel.

John hiso una mueca de dolor cuando esas necesitadas manos pasaron por sobre sus magulladas costillas.  El dolor destruía el hechizo que el Alfa de alguna manera había logrado tejer sobre John. Dios esos labios tan suaves, y su olor, John solo quería estar más cerca. Esto estaba mal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sherlock había prometido no tocar, ¿Qué mierda era esto?

La señal de alarma comenzó a despertarle, y John gimió sobre esos hábiles labios que le robaban el tan necesitado aire, provocando que el confundido Omega se pusiera un poco mareado. Hasta que finalmente se le permitió respirar de nuevo.

"En serio hermano, ¿Es que no sabes tocar?" Sherlock tenia la intención de sonar calmo y molesto, pero en realidad salió más bien como un enfadado ladrido. Mantuvo sus ojos grises sobre el cuerpo sin camisa que estaba bajo el. Se pregunto porque su propio corazón estaba golpeteando rápidamente en su pecho y se sentía como si había corrido una maratón.

Apretó sus rodillas disfrutando de la sensación de las caderas de John, eso era de puro espectáculo. Si. Definitivamente nada más que eso.

Aun así el olor de su hermano invadiendo su territorio, hiso que el Alfa frunciera sus labios en una respuesta agresiva forzando un profundo gruñido.

John se estremeció, provocando que Sherlock mostrara sus dientes al intruso en forma de advertencia, por atreverse a perturbar a su Omega.  
Espera, ¿Qué? No es su Omega, no. Esto era solo para show, y Mycroft necesitaba largarse lo más pronto posible antes de que Sherlock se dejara caer sobre el bastardo y literalmente lanzarlo de culo a la calle.

El joven Holmes mantuvo su mirada con el rubio. John solo se quedó ahí aturdido y mirándole con grandes ojos. Sherlock solo quería unir sus labios una vez más, queriendo esta vez respirar más del olor de John. Sus ojos grises se enfocaron como alfileres en la piel expuesta del cuello del joven.

"No esperaba que tuvieras compañía." Mycroft se aclaró a garganta. "No es que importe. Necesitamos hablar Sherlock, por favor págale a tu amigo o puedo hacerlo yo, viendo como faltas de fondos, y él puede salir de aquí." El alto Alfa de cabello café rojizo entro sacándose polvo imaginario del brazo de su caro traje gris.

El corazón de John palpitaba rápidamente en su pecho y sus orejas, trató de mirar al extraño pero el pánico estaba comenzado a tomar lugar y sintió al hombre sobre el apretar su hombro desnudo en forma de respuesta.

Espera. ¿Cuándo desapareció su suéter? Cerró sus ojos ante el sentimiento de las frías manos en su piel, las mismas manos que estuvieron vagando por su abdomen hace solo unos momentos. El jadeante Omega se estremeció.  
Dios, ese hombre olía delicioso, John quería más, quería estar más cerca y sentir su piel sobre la piel de extraño de cabello negro. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con él? Ni siquiera conocía a este Alfa. Trató que la sangre no se moviera desde su cabeza hasta su ingle, con serte el hombre no estaría sobre él por mucho tiempo.

"John se queda, y tú te vas." Sherlock resopló sin moverse de sobre el Omega que estaba en entrado en pánico.  Sherlock esperó que su hermano tomará el repentino miedo del Omega como una respuesta hacia el extraño Alfa invadiendo su territorio.

"Shh, John." Sherlock le arrulló acariciando el cabello del rubio con una mano y tomando su rostro con la otra. "No está aquí para herirte. No lo permitiría." Sherlock dijo esas palabras pero sintió una extraña punzada en su panza, incluso podría llegar a creer todas esas cosas sin sentido que decía. Que extraño. La ansiedad de John provocaba que Sherlock se quedara y le confortara.

"Sherlock." Mycroft espetó enojado. "Necesitamos conversar y preferiría que fuera en privado." 

"Hermano si es sobre el traficante de armas muerto no estoy interesado." Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada por sobre su hombro a su hermano mayor. "Ademas no oculto nada a John. Acaba de aceptar unirse conmigo. Estábamos celebrando antes de que tu interrumpieras, así que si pudieras verte fuera de aquí."

Sherlock deseó poder haber tomado una fotografía del rostro de su hermano, era algo muy poco común encontrar a su hermano con la guardia baja. Su hermano rápidamente cerró su boca y su fría máscara de indiferencia volvió a tomar lugar.

"En otro momento será hermano. Pero pronto. John fue un placer conocerte." Casi como una burla. Mycroft tomó la oportunidad de observar a la joven figura sin camisa debajo de su hermano. Que escena más vulgar. Sin duda otro drogadicto sin hogar.

Mycroft olió el aire, haciendo una cara de disgusto cuando reconoció el aroma de la excitación. Los golpes del Omega eran reconocibles incluso desde donde Mycroft estaba de pie. Aquí había una historia interesante y el se iba a enterar tarde o temprano. No por parte de Sherlock, Mycroft lo dedujo fácilmente al sentir la oleada de feromonas Alfa en el aire. Su hermano estaba al borde de la agresión, fascinante. Por lo menos estaba limpio y sobrio, lo que era algo. "No creo que esta vaya a ser la ultima vez que te vea. Si me disculpas por mi intrusión. Oh, y hermano mío asegurate de visitar a Mummy, tu sabes lo mucho que se preocupa."

Dio vueltas al paraguas negro que se mantuvo sosteniendo todo el tiempo y se fué tan rápidamente a como llegó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Sherlock se volvió  al joven hombre que se mantenía congelado debajo de él. No lo pudo evitar pero dar una ojeada por sobre el bronceado pecho y el musculoso abdomen. Estropeado por esos moretones pero aun así hermosa. No que se interesara en cosas tan triviales como la belleza estética.

"Uh, ¿Puedes bajarte ahora?" John casi chilló.

Sherlock se salió de golpe de cualquier tipo de ensueño en que estuviera y se levantó arreglando su traje oscuro.  Se sentía sin aliento, eso era nuevo y muy peculiar. ¿Que era esta extraña sensación en sus pantalones repentinamente ajustados? Seguramente no se había excitado por solo una actuación ¿Cierto?

"¿Una pequeña advertencia la próxima vez, quizás?" John resopló sentándose su cabeza toda la golpeando y esa pequeña dramática escena de besuqueos no ayudó en nada. "Así que ese era tu hermano lo entiendo."

"Si, Mycroft. Y tú nunca vas subirte a un auto con él, o salir a cualquier lugar a solas con él. ¿Entendido?" La voz de Sherlock sonaba firme y ¿posesiva? El Omega asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien. Ahora arreglate necesitas unas radiografías para asegurarnos que no tengas nada roto."

~•~

Mycroft despidió a tres de sus agentes y se volvió a su nueva asistente personal. "Quiero que busques la mayor cantidad de información de este Omega que se está relacionando con mi hermano. Necesitamos cortar el problema de raíz." El mayor de los Holmes sabia que no estaba jugando limpio, pero cuando se trataba de Sherlock jugar limpio estaba fuera de las opciones. Necesitaba mantener a ese idiota joven fuera de peligro. Y si eso significaba salvarlo de si mismo y de algún narcotraficante en busca de una mina de oro o de algún oportunista, entonces que así sea. A Mummy definitivamente lo va a gustar esto.


	4. Suposiciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización! Si lo sé, perdónenme, pero es que la universidad me quita demasiado tiempo ademas que me inscribí en un taller de karate y eso me quita aun más tiempo (aun así no me puedo quejar, me encanta) Esta semana pude subir un nuevo capitulo porque tengo unos días libres (gracias a que celebramos las fiestas patrias en Chile yay!) Bueno no les quito más tiempo y les dejo que lean el nuevo capitulo, ademas que cada vez esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor y mejor. jajaja.

Tener un Alfa no podría ser muy malo ¿Cierto?  Especialmente uno como Sherlock , el hombre era egoísta y desinteresado en nada que no tenga que ver con él. John ni siquiera sabía que hacia para vivir , pero algo le decía a John que debía de ser interesante. De otro modo Sherlock no estaría aburrido, quizás él no hacia nada y por eso es que se ven tan aburrido de todo lo que le rodea. 

John dudó en preguntarle al  elegante hombre sobre algunas cosas. Como que edad tenia, ¿Y porqué no simplemente conseguía un trabajo y  se deshacía de los fondos de su herencia?  ¿Que quería decir el mayor de los Holmes cuando dijo que vería a John más tarde?   ¿Porqué sonó como una amenaza? 

John recogió su andrajoso suéter marrón de la esquina de la habitación, se preguntó si es que podía andar solamente con su camiseta blanca.  Contuvo un gemido de dolor al recoger el suéter marrón ensangrentado . Debió habérsele manchado  después del forcejeo , mierda. John una ves más trató de recordar por eventos que le llevaron hacia Baker Street. 

"Soy un doctor, Sr. Holmes. No necesito una radiografía." John podía sentir sus moretones; no desconocía como se sentía tener bazos rotos como paciente y como doctor.

El otro hombre parecía sin embargo estar  ignorándole  y en su lugar desapareció en  el dormitorio por el pasillo al lado de la sucia cocina.

"Oh, Harry. " John suspiró tristemente. "Esta ves realmente la has jodido." 

"Ponte esto , puede que sea un poco grande pero es mejor que tus ropas harapientas." 

"Gracias." John respondió tomando la camiseta gris desteñida. Olía a Sherlock, bueno estand o guardada en el closet de l hombre era de esperarse . John decidió que no era tan malo, el olor de este Alfa. "Escucha. Realmente creo que esto de ir al hospital por una radiografía es una pérdida de tiempo. Te aseguro que no hay nada roto, solo golpes. Un par de días de descanso y paracetamol voy a estar  bie -" 

Los ojos de Sherlock se posaron en el joven hombre provocando que este vacile.

"Muy bien ¿Que necesitas?" 

John estaba desconcertado, eso no era lo que esperaba. 

"¿Y bien?" El Alfa moreno resopló impaciente.

"Como dije solo un poco de paracetamol, eso e-" 

"Si. Eso te lo puedo traer pero vas a necesitar ropa supongo. Puedo traerlos desde tu antiguo domicilio, no espero que tengas una llave." 

John instintivamente palmó los bolsillos de sus  jeans . "No. Y al parecer también perdí mi billetera." 

"Lo más probable  es que la hayan incautado. Puedo traerla de vuelta. Y  supongo que mantienes tus ropas en una mochila en algún lugar.  Lo más probable es que esté en un armario para que tu hermana borracha tenga menos probabilidades de ir buscar dinero o algo que  pueda empeñar.  No es que tengas algo de valor. Va a ser necesario un teléfono celular para poder estar en contacto contigo.  Sería sospechoso si no tuviera tu numero de teléfono guardado en el mío.  ¿Querías descansar?  Mi dormitorio esta a la izquierda de la cocina, puedes dormir ahí. Voy a utilizar la sala de estar para pensar. Toco el violín a altas horas en la noche, a veces no hablo por  dias . Si vas a fingir ser mi pareja deberías saber eso de mi." 

John  trataba de seguirle. "Uh, bien." Haciendo una mueca al escuchar cuan tonto sonó. " Yo eh... No espera, perdón. ¿Tu dormitorio?" 

Sherlock suspiró pesadamente, sus manos detrás de su espalda, rodando los ojos mientras murmuraba para si mismo. Quizás pidiéndole a alguna fuerza superior que le diera paciencia. John dio un cauteloso paso hacia atrás esperando una reprimenda . Esto no pasó desapercibido por el Alfa, pero este no quiso decir nada.

"Si. Mi dormitorio. Desde que ahora somos potencialmente pareja se vería raro que tu durmieras en una habitación diferente. Hay una habitación arriba pero esta llena con cajas y no hay una cama. Yo paso el tiempo trabajando y cuando vuelvo al piso tiendo a  tirame  en el sofá y pensar.  Muy difícilmente duermo en mi cama  solo cuando haya resuelto el caso, para cuando eso pase no te preocupes porque me quedaré en mi lado si haces lo mismo. Tu no tienes muchas posesiones  asi  que puedo hacerte espacio en mi closet. No voy a tocar tus cosas si tu no tocas las mías. ¿Entendido?" 

"Si." John contuvo un instintivo 'señor'.

"John quiero que este año pase lo más suave posible, no voy a quedar atrapado en una unión. Así que si piensas que-"

"Oh, Dios no." John cortó al Alfa junto con el instinto de auto-preservación "No. Los acuerdo están bien. Así estamos en el mismo nivel. No quiero un Alfa. Estoy completamente bien soltero. La armada nos dan dosis de supresores obligatorios además de anticonceptivos. Estoy bien por unos seis meses. Y para esa fecha ya habré recibido la siguiente dosis.  No hay  manipulación  o error  implicado, funciona y ha funcionado todos estos años. Amo mi libertad tanto como tu la tuya. P uedo dormir de mi lado de la cama. Tengo un tiempo libre y en unos meses voy a ser reasignado. Para cuando suceda vas a volver a tener el piso para ti s olo. No va a ser difícil para nosotros,  entiendo el acuerdo completamente y lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre o lo que sea, es tu problema. te aseguro que me voy a mantener fuera de tu camino. Normalmente trabajo horas extras en una pequeña clínica."

Sherlock notó que el Omega estaba preguntando sin preguntar otra vez. Rodó los ojos y contesto. "Está bien que continúes donde  estas. Vamos a necesitar alguna  historia de fondo creíble. Si mi hermano sabe que te obtuve en una partida de póker va a comenzar los movimientos legales para hacer desaparecer mis fondos."

John se encogió de hombros "Creo que mantenerlo simple lo hará más creíble. Estaba libre de mi turno en la armada, me topé contigo en un pub, comenzamos a hablar, quede completamente maravillado por tu encanto, y no pude más que aceptar a unirme contigo una vez que mi carrera se haya establecido, claro. No hay necesidad de apurar las cosas, además tu tienes tu trabajo. El cual es-"

"¡ Si! Brillante, es lo suficientemente  sentimental para alejar a mi hermano idiota y hacer que mi madre crea que he caído victima de mis instintos. Bien entonces están decididas las reglas. Solo tengo una estipulación más y es que cortes  conexiones con quien tengas una relación, no va a ser lo suficientemente creíble si continuas viendo a otros."

John se ruborizó "Por supuesto." Contestó rápidamente  no deseando admitir que en realidad no había nadie. Solamente  había follado  Betas de vez en cuando, nada constante ni nada a términos may ores. No mentía cuando decía que no deseaba un Alfa.

"Bien, entonces está todo arreglado y no habrá ningún problema de comunicación. Ahora deberías descansar."

"Bien, si, aré eso." John se dirigió  hacia su dormitorio, donde el olor del Alfa era más fuerte y que sorprendentemente le relajaba aun más. 

~•~

"¡ Esto es inaceptable  Mycroft ! ¡Oh, mi pobre Sherlock! ¡Ha sido atrapado por algún Omega desvergonzado!"

"Tranquila, mamá-"  Mycroft  trato de calmar a la pequeña mujer de cabello castaño. Sus ojos azules lacrimosos, tenia la ficha de Watson apretada en sus manos. Había deseado mantener esto en secreto por más tiempo, pero la mujer tenia sus propios ojos y oídos. Y como amaba hablar el personal de la casa.

Mycroft  se levantó de su  silla  al lado de su madre y rápidamente fue en  busqueda  de  un v aso de brandi del bar. Había encontrado a su madre en su sala de estar, le ordenó a sus sirvientes que se alejaran y se encerró allí, claramente angustiada.

"Tienes que hacer que entre en razón. ¡ Una pareja así no puede ser permitida! ¡Oh  Mycroft ! ¿Qué dirán los  Hills ? Oh, se van a reír de nosotros y apuntarnos con el dedo, ¡esos estirados hipócritas! Seremos el  hazmerreir de las reuniones familiares. ¿Y si decide tener hijos? ¿Leíste el historial medico de ese Omega?  Tiene problemas de disciplina."

Mycroft  le entrego el vaso de cristal a su madre, haciendo una mueca a causa de la revelació n. "¡ Tu padre debe de estarse retorciendo en su tumba!"

La Omega de cabello rojizo tomó un trago de su bran di  recostándose sobre el sofá, secándose los ojos. Estaba usando su bata de baño, la mujer realmente estaba sobre actuando.

"No me mires con esa cara, he estado tan  triste todo el día que me fue imposible vestirme y dar la cara al publico sabiendo que nuestra familia se dirige a la completa destrucción. Oh, apuesto que tu abuela tiene que ver con esto. ¡Tu sabes lo mucho que le gusta hacerme enojar! ¡Esa murciélago odiosa!"

"Madre, te aseguro que esto acaba de salir a la luz. Nadie más tiene conocimiento. Todavía hay tiempo para enmendar los torpes errores de mi hermano."

"¿ No piensas que va en serio entonces?" La mujer se sentó despreocupada del brandi que se desbordaba por los bordes del vaso sobre sus manos. Sus ojos enrojecidos esperanzados, corrió su largo cabello rojizo por sobre sus hombros. 

"Creo que la situación es lo suficientemente reciente para hacer que ambas partes cambien de idea."

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, "Oh,  Mycroft . ¿Te encargarás  entonces? Tu siempre lo haces. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Sí. Quizás podrías sobornar ha ese pequeño prostituto con  dinero. Eso es lo que estos tipos quieres. Estoy segura que este Omega pensó que había encontrado un blanco fácil en tu vulnerable hermano. Pero tu puedes arreglarlo. No le des mucho dinero, pero los suficiente. Tu conoces estos  tipos. Mi pobre  Sherlly  va quedar con el corazón destrozado al principio pero será lo mejor, ¿cierto? ¿Tu lo arreglaras todo, cierto  Myc ?" Sonrió esperanzada aceptando el pañuelo de seda blanco de su hijo. 

"Sí,  Madre. Deja  hacerme cargo. No te preocupes. Ahora, ¿porqué  no vuelves a tu habitación y descansas?"

La aparentemente débil mujer asintió con la cabeza felizmente, sus pómulos obteniendo un poco de color y el olor de la angustia repentinamente disolviéndose. "Solo voy a tomar mis píldoras para la ansiedad. Una siesta me hará bien." Le dio  un beso a su hijo en su cabello rojizo y se fue a su habitación murmurando para ella misma sobre perros cazadores de fortunas y rezando por los inocentes  jóvenes hombres de la sociedad. 

Mycroft  rodó los ojos, Sherlock era cualquier cosa menos inocente y desprevenido. Aun así, la situación no podía ser ignorada.  Mycroft  había buscado la historia del Omega. En efecto el Omega era una pareja inadecuada. No era por los  _problemas de disciplina_ ,  por lo que  Mycroft  podía decir el joven hombre era un soldado leal y complaciente. El joven hombre provenía de una familia menos que  impresionante, un padre  ebrio  que había dejado a su familia después de que sus métodos de disciplina sobre sus hijos concluyo llamando la atención de la policía y servicios sociales. Después el cuidado de John fue dejado bajo las manos de su hermana mayor. Su  hermana Alfa cayó obviamente en los mismos pasos de su padre. John pasó tiempo con su tío y tía por un par de años hasta  que su hermana reclamara su custodia. John no tenia un record policial pero su hermana y el resto de la familia Watson sí. 

Esto no quería decir que no era un drogadicto o un traficante.  Mycroft  vio los moretones del chico, obviamente una riña, ¿Quizás alguna transacción que terminó mal? El tío de Omega estuvo dentro y fuera de la cárcel por extorción y chantaje. Algo como eso podía ser enseñado. Era mejor dirigir al chico lejos del nuevo sobrio Sherlock Holmes.

Ya tenia una idea por donde comenzar; primero trataría de persuadir al chico. Sí, eso seria suficientemente fácil.  Mycroft  podría arreglar todo para encontrar al nuevo juguete de Sherlock en una situación comprometedora. Eso le ahorraría dinero al Alfa, y asegurar que Sherlock Holmes perdiera cualquier intención con John Watson. Si hay algo que  Mycroft  sabía de Sherlock, es que el joven alfa odiaba compartir sus juguetes. 


	5. Confusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz navidad a todos! Espero que lo pasen super con su familia y amigos! yo por mi parte para celebrar les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este maravilloso fic ya que muchos de ustedes me lo han pedido, gracias a dios que he tenido un poco de tiempo libre últimamente, pasé todas mi clases y en karate me ha ido bien así que dije por que no? y comenze a traducir...bueno no les quito mas tiempo disfruten!

John despertó en la mitad de la noche (o temprano en la madrugada) al sonido de un violín siendo tocado, se quedo en la cama extraña por unos momentos antes de decir levantarse y tomar un vaso de agua de la cocina. 

La canción que salia de las cuerdas del violín era suave y pensativa, John vio la hora en reloj de pared de la cocina. Eran las tres de la mañana, dio una rápida mirada a la desordenada sala de estar. El Alfa de cabello negro estaba en su sillón con su cabeza visiblemente ladeada y el arco viajaba lentamente sobre las cuerdas.

John tranquilamente abrió la llave del agua posando el vaso bajo el chorro mientras que observaba la escena en la otra habitación, El Alfa tocaba como si estuviese perdido en sus pensamientos, su dedos distraídos tocando las cuerdas.

John vio su mochila en el suelo a la izquierda del hombre, y se acercó hacia el olvidando su promesa de mantenerse discreto.

Sherlock no lo notó,mientras que John felizmente abría la mochila encontrando todo lo que había dejado en el mismo lugar. Miró hacia arriba desde posición en el suelo para agradecer al extraño Alfa, cuando realmente vio el rostro del hombre. 

"Oh Dios mio, señor Holmes." John se olvido de su agua y de su mochila, parándose rápidamente acercándose hacia el Alfa.

Sherlock bajó el arco con un chillido, frunciendo el ceño a John por interrumpirle en sus pensamientos.

"¿Que sucedió?" John ignoró el ceño fruncido y olvidando toda la timidez tomó el rostro del Alfa, arrodillándose entre medio de las largas piernas del hombre.

Sherlock instintivamente intento zafarse, asta que sus ojos grises se encontraron el suave azul de los ojos de John. Eran tan fácil leer la preocupación y  ¿acaso era susto? 

Ahora John estaba de pie recogiendo su mochila, rápidamente revisando el contenido de esta. Finalmente sacando un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios. "Fue... Acaso fue Harry?" John se agachó, inspeccionando una relativamente profundo tajo por sobre la ceja derecha de Sherlock. "Tiene una izquierda bastante dura." 

Sherlock se estremeció al repentino escozor del alcohol o cualquier antiséptico que el doctor mantenía en su kit.

"No. Esa fue la parte fácil. No estaba en su casa." Sherlock se aguanto otro quejido mientras John continuaba con limpiar los pequeños rasguños y cortes en su rostro.

"Tu labio esta roto pero no va a necesitar puntos. Tienes suerte de que ese ojo no se va a hinchar, solo va a quedar un poco amoratado."

 Sherlock normalmente se alejaría o pondría mala cara. pero las ministraciones de este doctor no era completamente molestas. El olor de John lo embobaba al punto que no sentía dolor al recibir el antiséptico en las heridas; las manos de John eran rápidas y sus toques suaves.

El torso de John rozaba íntimamente con la entrepierna de Sherlock, lo que era completamente una distracción.

"Así que, ¿Que sucedió?" John frunció el ceño mientras que ponía parches en las heridas más profundas, y amablemente tomó el caro violín del silencioso Alfa. Cuidadosamente John posicionó el instrumento en la mesa más cercana, después se volvió para quitarle el vestón negro a Sherlock. "Quiero decir, si es que quieres hablar de eso. uh, o no. No es mi asunto." 

Los ojos grises de Sherlock revolotearon por los delgados labios del Omega mientras una rosada lengua aparecía para lamerlos nerviosamente, entonces los blancos dientes que apretaban la suave carne de los labios. ¿Porque no podía pensar en nada que decir?, en su lugar solo podía imaginarse en como se sentirá tener esa lengua en su boca, y quizás chupar en esa maltratada piel. Recuerdos de él sentándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de John en el sofá y explorando la acalorada boca del Omega, llenaron su palacio mental.

"Esto no tiene arreglo." John chistaba al notar el corte en el codo y el cuello desgarrado del vestón negro del Alfa.

Sherlock se quedó sin aliento al sentir los dedos de John desabotonando su camisa purpura. 

"Lo sabia, también tienes moretones en el pecho." John frunció el ceño abriendo rápidamente la camisa de seda. El Omega estaba ahora en modo doctor ahora y pensó que la toma rápida de aire de parte de Sherlock fue debido a golpes escondidos.

Pero la verdad es que Sherlock trataba lo más que podía de no tomar al doctor sobre el y presionar su piel contra el pequeño hombre. 

¿De donde mierda venían todos esos sentimientos? Estas ansias eran paralizantes considerando que Sherlock nunca antes había sentido este tipo de atracción hacia seres tan bajos como Omegas. A el por lo general le gustaba entretener sus necesidades básicas con personas de su mismo genero, un Alfa podía recibir duro, podía soportar caliente y fuerte. Estos omegas siempre eran tan frágiles y Sherlock nunca esta en un modo paciente cuando se trataba de compartir cama. De algún modo su mente comenzó a preguntarse si es que John podría soportar lo que su lado Alfa deseaba explorar.

Los pensamientos de Sherlock fueron interrumpidos una vez más por las tibias manos de John que se movían sobre su torso descubierto. El Alfa no estaba listo para el golpe eléctrico que recorrió por su cuerpo. Jadeo y se mantuvo rígido, su Alfa interno tratando de tomar el control.

"Perdóname si es que duele, pero tienes demasiados golpes, déjame revisar si es que tienes sangrado interno. Seria mejor si es que vamos a la clínica ahora mismo. ¿Que rayos sucedió?" John mordió sus labios sin mirar hacia arriba.

Sherlock sabia que John movía sus manos en una manera totalmente profesional pero el Alfa estaba batallaba para hacer entender a sus partes bajas.

John frunció el ceño cuando Sherlock se mantenía sin responder sus preguntas, se alejó y se sentó sobre los talones de sus pies descalzos. Sus ojos azules preocupadamente observaban los moretones de la piel del rostro del Alfa.

Sherlock notó que se le había hecho una pregunta y su mente peleó por recordar como armar palabras mientras que boca balbuceaba con una respuesta. ¿Como se suponía que iba a funcionar con el olor de Omega saturando su espacio personal?

"Estuve en una pelea" Gruñó Sherlock

"Claramente" John suspiró levantándose apresurándose hacia la cocina. Sherlock se estremeció por la repentina soledad que le provocó la ausencia de John.

Estuvo apunto de levantarse y despojarse de la curiosidad cuando John volvió sosteniendo hielo recubierto por un mantel. "Toma, sostiene eso contra el labio, te va ayudar con la hinchazón. ¿Tienes más heridas en algún otro lugar? ¿Te duele cuando respiras?" 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, y continuo frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose extrañamente sin palabras.

"Así que, ¿Una pelea? Con una pared supongo." John tomó la mano de Sherlock y comenzó a limpiar los nudillos pelados con más antiséptico.

"No, un idiota." Sherlock quitó su mano del gentil agarre del doctor, tuvo que pelear el deseo de tomar y besar al Omega una vez más. En su lugar metió su mano en el bolsillo del cada vez más incomodo pantalón y produjo una pequeña billetera y las placas de identificación de John.

"¿Como-?" 

"El idiota que las incautó no estaba tan dispuesto a renunciar a su puntuación a como yo pensaba." Sherlock solo se encogió de hombros, había derrotado a su enemigo fácilmente y trajo de vuelta las posiciones del Omega. El Omega debería recompensarlo de acuerdo a su victoria. ¿Acaso no era así como se supone que se debería actuar? Los Omegas deberían estar satisfechos fácilmente y ponerse felices con los actos de protección de sus Alfas.

Espera. ¿Que? ¿De donde rayos vino ese pensamiento?

"Quieres decir-" John tomó su billetera y sus placas de identificación de la armada, observándolos con ojos grandes. "Tu, uh, ¿Peleaste por esto?" Un ceño fruncido.

"No tenia intención en meterme en pelas John, era el idiota que no entendía mis razones." Sherlock aclaró en su usual tono aburrido, moviendo su mano despectivamente. ¿Porque el Omega no estaba en sus rodillas en señal de gratitud? Y mientras estuviese de rodillas- !Mierda, no! Sherlock alejó esos ¿desagradables? confusos pensamientos fuerza de su mente.

Los ojos azules de John estaban abiertos y buscando. Sherlock se reclinó para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Había demasiado allí y el caudal de información empujaba por entrar en el palacio mental de Sherlock.

"Idiota." John estaba de pie. "Nada vale la pena-" John comenzó a pasearse y Sherlock se sintió completamente confundido. "Quiero decir." El Omega trataba de encontrar las palabras.

"Es solo. Nunca nadie ha hecho eso antes por mi. Y bueno, nada vale la pena tener una pelea de esta magnitud. Por favor, la próxima vez solo déjalo ir. Solo es una billetera y unas placas de identificación. En cualquier momento puedo obtener un par nuevo de estas cosas."

Sherlock estaba confundido, ¿Porqué el Omega estaba enojado? ¿Era más preocupación? "No fue difícil, John. De echo fue fácil a pesar del forcejeo inicial, pero una vez que-" 

John negó con la cabeza "Sherlock, estos hombres están para deshacerse de la gente. Están en el negocio de herir a la gente por dinero. Solo. Por favor, no vuelvas allí."

"Puedo cuidarme yo solo John. Además no fu tan difícil deshacerse del idiota, tu hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo por mi. Todavía estaba adolorido por la pelea que tuviste con él. Esto-" Sherlock apuntó a su rostro "Fueron los amigotes del matón tratando de ayudarle. Cayeron sin mucho esfuerzo."

John levanto sus manos y negó con la cabeza. "No importa. Ustedes Alfas siempre buscando peleas. Solo, siéntate ahí y yo te traeré té y algo para quitar el dolor."

Sherlock no pudo hacer más que hacer lo que el Omega le pidió.  ** _¿Demandó?_**

Después de que John estaba seguro de que el Alfa estaba correctamente limpio, se despidió y volvió a la cama, dejando a Sherlock completamente confundido.

John se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo con su mano derecha apretando el metal de las placas de identificación que se posaban sobre su pecho. Esta era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así por él. Era confuso. Quizás alguna costumbre Alfa demostrando que no iba a permitir que nadie traspase su territorio. Aun así, John no era el Omega de Sherlock, el hombre solo debió dejarlo ir. Pudo haber terminado severamente herido. El soldado se recostó sobre su lado, escuchado el suave sonido del violín que venia de la sala de estar que le acurrucaba hasta dormir. Esta noche no se iba a preocupar de las pesadillas que llegaban, por alguna extraña razón se sentía seguro y protegido. El pequeño Omega dejó una sonrisa aparecer mientras que caía en un relajado sueño

 ~°~

Mycroft tenia un plan de ataque, que empezaría hoy. Después de haber ido tras el historial del prometido de su hermano, el señor "Gobierno Británico" encontró donde el Omega trabajaba y entrenaba. Le dio a su hermano una semana con el joven Omega, tiempo suficiente para ambos sentirse suficientemente cómodos para caer en la rutina. 

Así que, el mayor de los Holmes arregló una redada anti-drogas, estaba seguro que el otro hombre le estada dando drogas a Sherlock de alguna manera. Era fácil apostar a que el joven hombre tenia drogas en su persona o quizás en su locker en el trabajo. Quizás incluso en el piso, pero Mycroft tendrá que esperar hasta tener al DI dentro del territorio de Sherlock primero. Así seria más fácil y se vería menos como al constante preocupación de Mycroft y más como una simple redada en una persona sospechosa.

Es fácil de convencer al DI para que ayude, incluso si  _no es mi división,_ como dijo tan elocuentemente.

DI Lestrade era altamente capaz en su campo y compartía la misma preocupación por el joven de los Holmes, al igual que Mycroft. Era un situación extraña, compartir ese tipo de preocupación incluso cuando no era un miembro de su familia, pero el DI había tomado un interés en sherlock desde que apareció dando tumbos en una escena de crimen hace tres años viéndose drogado. Y si sherlock estaba drogado, pero aun asi logro resolver el crimen. Algo que el DI nunca olvido y aunque la sobriedad de Sherlock parecía un problema, el hombre nunca dejo de pensar que el joven detective consultor podía ser más que sus errores. Si, el DI era un espécimen de Alfa curioso y confuso. También tenia una hermosa cabeza con cabellos plateados y negros, y de altura era solo dos centímetros y medio mas pequeño que Mycroft. Por no mencionar los amplios hombros y el pecho plano.

Otra característica encantadora y, de algún modo excitante, era el hecho que Gregory Lestrade no era fácilmente intimidado. Mycroft se encontró disfrutando de los pequeños desafíos lanzados entre ellos, si realmente le gustaba las peleas de poder. Solo verbal, nunca nada más. No, eso seria realmente inapropiado y ¿No bienvenido?

"Muy bien Mycroft, tengo un sargento tomando al Omega, y un grupo de forenses está revisando el locker del hombre. Si esta guardando algo va a ser descubierto pronto. Donovan está llevando al Omega al el Yard para interrogarlo, no tomará mucho tiempo."

"Como siempre Detective Inspector su asistencia es apreciada." El mayor de los Holmes recompensó al DI con una cálida sonrisa antes de volver a su típico rostro de aburrimiento que el DI ni siquiera vio, estaba ocupado enviando mensajes de texto por su celular.

"Bueno el joven es cooperativo por lo menos. Te mantendré al tanto si encontramos algo. Luego dejaré que tus hombres se lo lleven. Y no me agradezcas Mycroft, esto es lo que hacen los amigos. Sé que los Holmes no creen en los amigos pero he pensado de Sherlock como un amigo todos estos años y no me gustaría para nada que algún Omega drogadicto apareciera de la nada y arruinara la tan difícil sobriedad que Sherlock ha obtenido. Pero no pasará nada mientras este aquí."

Y con eso el DI se fue en dirección a la clínica medica. Mycroft no pudo quitar sus ojos de la impresionante figura de tal dominante Alfa mientras el DI se alejaba. No es que Mycroft consideraba al hombre algo más que solo un aliado, no se permitiría la imagen del DI desnudo o sumiso.

~°~

John estaba teniendo un día de mierda cuando llegó a la clínica esta estaba repleta, se presentó con la doctora Sawyer, ella siempre trabajaba los horarios de los pacientes.

Sus primeros pacientes del día fueron un niño enfermo que vomitó en su bata de laboratorio, obligándole a tomar una ducha, después de, claramente, tratar al niño enfermo y a su estresada madre Omega. El segundo paciente fue un irritable viejo Alfa que estaba quedándose sordo. John estaba contento por la insistente esposa Omega, demandando al viejo trabajador de la construcción que dejara al joven doctor realizar los exámenes rutinarios.

Ella se preocupaba del colesterol y la glucosa de su marido. John tubo que hablar fuerte, hasta que finalmente convenció al hombre de aceptar unos audífonos para la audición. Su esposa estaba inmensamente agradecida, no paraba de abrazar a John y él los apuró a salir de la habitación antes de que el señor Comb cambiara de opinión.

John suspiró pesadamente mientras que una enfermera le entregaba otra ficha de un paciente. "Lo siento doctor." La enfermera Beta frunció el ceño, apretando su cola de caballo rubia y empujando sus lentes por sobre su nariz. "Estaba esperando darle este paciente al doctor Marly pero el esta bastante ocupado con una posible tibia fracturada. Este Alfa es un poco-"

"Esta bien Lorna. Estoy acostumbrado a los rudos. Estarías sorprendida a como actúan en la armada. ¿En que habitación esta?"

"Habitación numero cinco. Solo no tengas miedo de pedir ayuda, si-"

"No puede ser tan malo." John intentó de tranquilizarle, "Ademas estoy prácticamente Unido y Sarah dijo que ahora podía empezar a tomar más paciente Alfas." John señaló a el brazalete de oro en su muñeca. Sherlock se la había puesto en la muñeca a primera hora de la mañana con un rugido de no quitársela puesto que era una prueba de que se va a Unir. Era un viejo símbolo de posesión que venia desde la prehistoria, cuando los Omegas eran forzados a utilizar collares y esposas como símbolo de propiedad.

John no era un fan de eso pero no tenia otra opción, un trato era un trato y el Sargento John Watson nunca se echaba para atrás con un trato.

John encontraba la situación un poquito humillante, el hecho de que Sherlock lo haya ganado en un maldito juego de poker. Después insistió en aromatizarlo antes de dejar la casa en la mañana. No era una situación ideal, pero John estaba determinado en continuar. Si olía como Sherlock aunque no le molestaba, era todo parte del proceso de aromatización.

Sherlock había frotado su barbilla y acaricio a John por una buena media hora, el hombre se quejo todo el tiempo antes de finalmente alejarse y decidir que John estaba bien aromatizado para un turno de 8 horas.

"Debo inventar un spray para poder salvarme de estas molestas muestras de propiedad." El tono de Sherlock no debió haber preocupado a John, pero se sintió rechazado y la parte Omega de él, dolía con el comentario tan desagradable.

"Si bien fue tan molesto para ti como lo fue para mi." John refunfuño alejándose de los brazos del Alfa esperando evadir una reprimenda. Se tensó esperándolo con su mirada baja y el cuerpo tenso. En su lugar el Alfa rodó los ojos y movió su mano en forma despectiva. John intentó no acobardarse pero el instinto y el habito aveces hacen fuerte presión.

Sherlock gruñó en irritación, y apuró a John fuera del piso. Así fue como su día inicio y por como se veía iba a continuar de la misma forma. John estaba nervioso, toda esta situación era un lío. Ya esperaba poder volver a la armada en tan solo tres meses para que las cosas vuelvan a ser fáciles y poder pasar un tiempo alejado. Muy, muy lejos de todo de fingir y pretender.

¿De todos modos el día no podía ser peor, cierto?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gracias por leer todo este capitulo para llegar a esta parte, pero debo avisarles que estaré de vacaciones todo el mes de enero y saldré de la ciudad, todavía no se si es que tendré Internet allá donde iré pero de todos modos intentaré subir el sexto capitulo para que puedan seguir disfrutando gracias!


End file.
